The present invention relates to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) and to Nano Electromechanical Systems (NEMS™). In particular, the present invention is directed to forming parts and structures for micro and nano machines and the creation of macro structures with nano and micro layers of special materials to provide improved performance.
In the foregoing listed related commonly owned issued patents and pending patent applications, various methods, apparatus, and techniques have been disclosed relating to micromachining and nanomachining technology. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,044, various cantilever configurations are discussed, along with possible uses in the fabrication of very small machines. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,196,328, 6,787,768, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/094,411, tools and techniques for performing micro and nano scale machining operations are discussed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,646, fabrication of MEMS components using diamond as a construction material to substantially eliminate stiction and friction is discussed.
The foregoing are fundamental technologies and techniques that can be used to pave the way to the world of the very small, where structures and machines are measured at micron and nanometer scales. What is needed are improvements to existing tools to facilitate their manufacture and to enhance their performance. There is a need for additional tools to facilitate the creation of ultra-small structures. Techniques and devices are needed for making very small mechanical components and machines such as micro and nano gears, bearings, journals, shafts, cutters, cams, cantilevers, pumps, simple, complex and planetary gear assemblies, latches, locks, calculators, angle drives, propellers, linear motion translators, unique diamond coatings arrangements for knifes and compensatory deformation of target surfaces to use the coating induced stress to create the final form. It is desirable to have useful nanostructures that can be fabricated by these tools which can then serve as building blocks for larger micromachines.